The Soul Drawing
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione is determined to prove that this stupid Soul Drawing is a fake. However when her name appears with the strangest partner she looks for answer as to why. HG/SS and HP/DM. If that bothers you, than you obviously shouldn't read this.
1. Soul Drawing

Chapter 1- Soul Drawing

"Hermione, you're muggleborn and your parents wouldn't have been able to tell you." Ron said softly.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "This is ridiculous. There isn't a soul mate for every person out there. It's impossible!

Ron Weasely, my friend of seven long years, shook his head and looked at me with pity. Never in my life had he ever looked at me that way.

Tears rose in my eyes and I turned away from him. Harry put a comforting arm around my shoulder and told me Ron didn't know anything.

"My mom told me about it before I started school. Every hundred years the headmaster draws two couples out of the Cup of Foretold Love. I know, stupid name, just listen. My mother's mother was at Hogwarts when there was a drawling. The couple hated each other, but they ended up getting married and living to be almost two hundred years old. Can you believe that; extended life and extra powers, all because you found the love of your life. Its real Hermione, just because you don't believe doesn't mean it isn't real."

That was probably the most sense Ron had made in his life, but how could something like this be real. There wasn't science behind it. It was all fake!

"How do you explain magic, Mione? There's no reason for you to have it because your parents don't. There's no explanation but you believe you're a witch. So does everyone in our year because they've seen you in class. Just believe it this one time Mione."

"Fine Ron, but when Professor Dumbledore ruins two people's lives on an old potion's say so, I'll be there to say, and 'I told you so'." I snapped, but when I saw Ron's smile my anger faded away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Later that evening we were all at the Gryffindor table, waiting anxiously for the Headmaster to announce the couple of the century.

"I think it'll be Snape and Luna Lovegood. Can you imagine?" Some whispered and sent trills of laughter through the entire table.

I scoffed at that. Nothing was more impossible.

"Students, staff and others! Today is a day that the ministry has waited anxiously for. Hogwarts is proud to hold the timeless event every one hundreds, to honor the inventor of such a wondrous potion.

"I want each and every one of you to pay close attention. No one knows who will be named and once you are there is no denying it."

There was a big black cauldron on the staff table and Snape put in the last of the purple powder and it exploded with a strange ringing noise.

A name appeared in the smoke and I choked on my butterbeer I'd been drinking.

**Hermione Granger.**

My name was written in obvious pink lettering. I looked at the headmaster; sure he was pulling a horrible joke.

"Miss Granger, congratulations. You are part of the first couple. Your partner is-

**Severus Snape.**

Ron's scream of horror sounded right in my ears. Harry looked ready to vomit and I was frowning. This was so stupid! There was no way in hell Snape was my soul mate. I peeked a glance up at him and saw he was scowling. He also looked afraid. It was a strange expression to see on his face.

"I wish you both a life full of love and endless happiness. Our second couple of the century is-

**Harry Potter.**

There was a rush of intense whispered throughout the hall and Harry looked faintly ill. I smiled at him sadly.

**Draco Malfoy.**

"Oh my lord." I whispered in a daze. This wasn't happening. Was not happening.

"There hasn't been a more power set of couples in over four centuries! This is a wondrous occurrence!" The headmaster said in a wistful voice.

I stood up from my spot on the table and grabbed Harry. We were going to be trampled if we didn't leave now. I pulled him towards the door and saw Malfoy doing the same. Figures he'd take my idea. I ran to the seventh floor, ignoring all of Harry's protests.

"We would have been bombarded with questions about secret affairs Harry. And I was right, wasn't I?" I said angrily.

A knock on the door made me frown. No one would know we were in here.

"Granger, Potter open the door before everyone finds me and knows you're both in there." Malfoy said hastily. I opened the door in shock. He walked in and slumped on the sofa near the center of the Room of requirement.

"Well, I don't want to shag you, Potter, so I'm not here for that. I'm here to pick you brain Granger, Father always said that the Soul Drawing was the real thing, so I'm waiting for you to say that he was stupid and this is all a big mistake." He said staring at me hopefully. I grinned at Harry.

"Mione! It's not funny." Harry squeaked, "I don't even like men!"

Malfoy looked angry but stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't believe in this potion, but it seems to me that everyone else does. There's nothing I can do to help you. I have a crisis as well if you haven't noticed."

Malfoy grinned evilly, "Yep, Severus is probably ecstatic about this."

Harry had crawled onto a sofa on the other side of the room, and was trying to hide underneath a pillow. I walked over to his and pulled the pillow away.

"Harry, it'll be okay. You don't have to spend your life with Malfoy. Promise." I said, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Malfoy made a grumbling noise and crossed his arms.

"You can leave anytime, you know." I said snappishly.

"Are you insane? I'll be eaten alive!" he shouted and turned away from me. Harry fell asleep within a few minutes and I walked back over to Malfoy. He was pouting. Unbelievable.

He looked like he was about to cry. "Malfoy, just give it a few years and everyone will have forgotten."

His eyes widened, "YEARS!" He gasped and dropped his head into his hands.

I sighed and left him to his misery. It looked like we were all going to have to stay here for the night. Four separate beds appeared at various spots in the room. I frowned; why were there four beds?

I only had to wait a second for the answer to come.

The door burst open and none other than Severus Snape rushed in. He had a nasty scratch on his left cheek and looked like he's just run a mile. He magically sealed the door behind him and collapsed against it.

"Professor? What happened?" I asked moving a few steps closer. He took a deep breath and gazed at me sharply.

"What do you think happened, Miss Granger? I was hounded with questions and when I didn't answer I was attacked." He snapped and moved to the closest bed. He removed his outer robe and threw it onto the bed.

"You were attacked? Who in their right mind would attack you!" I asked incredulously.

"They obviously weren't in their right minds. This potion makes people do crazy things, none them have to intelligence to realize it's not even real."

A tremendous weight fell off my shoulders, "Oh thank merlin. I was afraid it was real." I muttered and fell onto a bed a few feet away from his.

He gazed at me sharply, "Oh it's real Miss Granger, but only if you believe it is. I am the one that brewed it so I obviously know that it works."

My breath caught in my throat.

"But the term soul mate is interchangeable. It could mean the person most like you, a best friend, or in most cases, lovers, but that is not the only option. I can assure you that I have no attraction to you, but our intelligence is somewhat similar. I believe that is why you and I were chosen. As for them," He cast a glance to Malfoy and Harry, who had both fallen asleep.

"I am not sure. They must be more compatible in other ways that aren't obvious to onlookers."

I sighed and looked at him closely. He looked the same as always, lank black hair, onyx eyes, and thin frame. You, of course, couldn't forget the larger nose, but it really wasn't as big as everyone made it to be. He wasn't very attractive but he was by no means the ugliest man I'd seen.

"Thank you for that assessment, Miss Granger." His deep voice cut in. I flushed with anger.

"I've always thought that only cowards read people's thoughts to find information." I snapped. I didn't care that he'd heard what he heard; but that he resorted to reading my mind to have any type of conversation was pathetic to me.

"You may be correct, but I can't seem to care." He said shortly. He waved his wand and a curtain surrounded his bed, effectively shutting me out.

I turned away and rolled onto my side, wishing that my life wasn't this complicated.

* * *

A/N: Here is my newest story! I probably wont update for a week, what with school work. Review if you like it!


	2. Months

Chapter 2- Months

My eyes opened reluctantly and I felt dejected as I took in the pitch black room. Was it too much to ask that I could sleep through a night? I could hear two sets of snoring. Well there was one thing that Harry and Malfoy had in common. I was sure that Professor Snape had cast a silencing charm around his fortress. I don't think that even Albus Dumbledore would disturb him at a time like this.

A muffled sob broke the silence and I recognized Harry's voice instantly.

"Harry?" I called out hesitantly. He fell silent and I heard him moving around.

I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and whispered, "_Lumos!"_

Harry scrambled under his covers and hid his head underneath his pillow. I smiled at his antics and climbed onto his bed.

"Harry?" "Harry?" "Harry?"

I chanted his name and ripped his covers back. He stared at me with amused green eyes, but I could see fading tear track on his face.

"You've been casting silencing charm during the summer, haven't you?" I accused. He looked sheepish as he nodded. I sighed and pulled him up.

"You shouldn't do that. They won't get better if you just suffer through them, Harry. Let me help?"

He hesitated, "I need them right now. They give me something that I know will always be there." He whispered softly.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "Harry, you have me. Okay, I'm not going anywhere and none of this soul drawing stuff even matters. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Voldemort is gone and he is never coming back. Ron will always be there for us both, too!" I assured him.

"I'm gay Hermione and I never had the guts to tell you or him."

I smiled brightly at him. "You just did. I don't really know how Ron will react, but he won't leave you Harry. He isn't like that."

Harry stood up and stretched. He gaze darted over to Malfoy who I'd completely forgotten about. He was still sleeping away, snoring slightly.

"I snore as well, don't i?" Harry asked and shook his head.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes. And don't ask me why, I'd rather not say right now." He said, his back stiffening at my gasp.

I got up from the bed and combed my fingers through my hair nervously, "Of course, Harry. Whenever you want to talk about it, I'll be there."

He smiled at me, "Thanks Mione."

He ducked out of the door and the moment he was gone, Malfoy sat up looking smug and….happy?

"You're horrible to listen to us!" I snapped and he just kept smiling gleefully.

"He knew I was awake Granger. He'll tell you the rest another time; don't worry your bushy head over it. You should worry about a certain Slytherin that is your soul mate."

I scoffed, "What's to worry about. He wouldn't come near me with a ten foot pole. He hates me." I said bitterly.

Malfoy shook his head, "Severus doesn't hate anyone except the Dark Lord and he's dead and rotting now…so…"

I winced at his description. Were all men so crude?

"You should go and I have a feeling I'll see you soon."

He tossed his pure white hair smugly and left me alone. Somewhat alone, if you counted the potions master a few feet away.

I didn't really know what to think about this soul drawing thing. I mean I've always wanted to fall in love with someone just for me, but I don't think that Severus Snape is that guy. How could he be? He doesn't like me, and the only time he's ever said a good word to me was last night. Our intelligence is somewhat similar. I always knew I was smart, but I am in no way near the level of him.

"Stupid girl, do you not know what intelligence is? It's the _ability_ to learn, not what you already have learned. Foolishness!"

A frightened yelp left my lips as a deep voice shattered my thought process. He scowled at my reaction.

"What do you have to be scared of girl? The bastard is dead!" his black hair flew away from his neck and I caught a glimpse of his scarred neck. He didn't seem to notice my staring and continued sneering at me.

"Yes, but we had to live in fear for so long. It will take some time to realize that we're safe now." I said softly, unsure of why I was being honest with him. What did he want with my honesty?

Anger surged up inside me, a delayed reaction, because I'd just remembered that he'd been listening to my thoughts again!

"You should mind you own business. You had no right to listen to my thoughts again."

He shrugged and gathered his robes. I watched him with angry eyes.

"You won't bring this up again." I stated firmly, as a warning. I wanted no part in this potion of his.

He looked at me with incredulous eyes, borderline furious.

"Are telling me what to do, Miss Granger?" he said in a dangerously quiet voice. I nodded without any hesitation.

"I want this behind me as soon as possible. You won't mention it to me or anyone who knows me. Good day, Professor Snape."

I knew the whole world knew who'd been named my soul mate, and that Snape was probably planning my murder for talking to him that way. I was shaking with fear and panting just a bit. What in the world was I thinking? I'll have detention for ever.

Still, I couldn't say that it hadn't felt nice to be as rude to him as he was to everyone else.

I made my way to the Gryffindor common room, watching for any sudden movements. I was good as this kind of thing. It used to be what saved my life. I made there unscathed, but Harry was sitting on the couch and he wasn't alone.

He was arguing with Draco Malfoy.

"I'm tired of hiding in the shadows, Harry. Just admit that you want me gone and I'll go!"

Harry looked ready to cry, "I don't want you to leave me. I just don't know how to-

Malfoy jumped into Harry's face, seething, "You don't know how to not be ashamed of me! that's what the problem is. Harry fucking Potter, afraid of what everyone thinks of his boyfriend! It's pathetic and I won't stand for it any longer. The bastard has been dead long enough. All the death eaters are in hiding or Azkaban. You've nothing to be afraid of, you stupid spineless git!"

Harry glared at him and turned away, "You know that I care about you, Draco, but too many people don't!"

"That's because they only know my fucking father, Harry. Give me a chance….and if you cant, then I have to leave you. I won't be hidden like some mistress."

I could see that Harry was about to make the worst mistake of his life.

I walked into the room, furiously. He let out a small scream and scrambled away from me.

"That's right Harry Potter. I have never been so ashamed of you in my entire life. What have you been doing to him?"

Malfoy let out a relieved grown, "Granger you're a goddess."

Harry looked terrified still.

"Harry, how long have you been together?" I demanded. He gulped and held up a hand.

"Five years, months, days, hours?" I said.

"Months." He whispered.

"Harry, I'm mad because you didn't tell me. I'm mad because you're being selfish. I don't care who you fuck or fall in love with. You should have known better than to hurt everyone this way. They'll be hurt because you didn't trust them enough to tell them. I hope Malfoy gives you another chance and that you take it."

I moved to go up to my room, tired of all the emotions that were running through me. a thud made me turn around.

Harry must have taken that chance. Malfoy was showering his face with kisses and I gagged a little to tease them.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Granger?" Malfoy demanded, reaching for Harry waistband.

I raced for the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I've traveled to another state! anyway I hope you like this chapter and if you do, Reviews are my inspiration.


	3. Just The Beginning

Chapter 3- The Beginning

I fumed silently as I walked into my room that I shared with a few fellow Gryffindor girls. It just wasn't fair. It had been two weeks since the soul drawing and everything had calmed down significantly. Harry out his own relationship and had been accepted, not only by his friends, but by the entire wizarding world as well. I hated how they walked hand in hand in the hall ways and kissed when they had to know people could see. Not to mention all the sex they had to be having. It wasn't fair at all!

What about me! I get swarmed with hate mail. Mail hexed to burn my fingers, mail with potions that made me grow a huge boil on my thigh. I wasn't sure I would outlive the embarrassment from that one. Madam Pomfrey told me to stop opening the mail and have the headmaster block all stray owls, but I felt too proud to do that. I stopped opening the mail at least, though.

One letter was three five feet long and kept repeating the same paragraph over and over. It was the rudest and most hurtful thing I'd ever received.

'_You, Hermione Granger are the biggest slag in the entire wizarding world. Severus Snape deserves the most and best in this world for his honorable work for the fight against the dark lord. How dare you claim to be his soul mate!'_

I stopped reading the letters after that completely, even ones from my parents.

Then there was Ron. He was a little too homophobic for anyone's liking, just because he was plainly Ron and was used to being a normal teenage boy. I was sure he was get better though, once he realized that Harry had always been a gay man and was still his best mate. Me, though, I was pissed at Harry and Malfoy too. Why did they get to be this happy when I was stuck soul-bound to a great prick?

"Always so polite Miss Granger."

I, of course, squealed like a school girl and swirled around so fast that I lost my footing and tripped. I landed gracefully on the bed next to me.

"Professor Snape! How did you even get into the girls dorm?"

He smirked," It's not that impossible, Miss Granger. I wanted to know exactly to nature of the mail you've been receiving."

I frowned, not really liking how that sounded. "What does that matter?"

He lost his smirk and narrowed his eyes. "Answer the question, Miss Granger."

I stood up and turned from his hateful gaze. "I've been getting hate mail, but you knew that."

He nodded sharply and turned to leave, but hesitated. "I've been receiving the much the same, but do keep in mind that none of it has any truth."

He swept out of my room and I sank back onto my bed, shakily. Why did everything that came out of his mouth affect me so much? I knew for a fact that Harry was currently with Draco, which meant I would be a third wheel if I went looking for them. Ron was still to sullen and angry to be good company, plus I didn't want to fight with anyone right now.

I walked into my bathroom, intent on showering for at least an hour, but stopped when I saw the floor was wet. Not only was it wet, but tinged with a pinkish color. My throat constricted and I walked further into the bathroom. All six stalls were open except for one. My feet squeaked in the water with every step. My hands shook as I pushed the stall door open…

It was too shocking to scream like I wanted. What came out was a breathless sigh of shock. Blood was splattered all over the walls, floor and probably the whole bathroom, now that I looked around. I didn't see anyone though. So where had the blood come from?

A thud echoed in the tiled bathroom. I spun, my heart racing, and that scream finally escaped my lips.

"CROOKSHANKS!"

It was probably the loudest I'd ever screamed in my life.

"Crookshanks?" I said hoarsely. I crawled over to him, unable to remember when I'd fallen on my knees.

I reached out a shaky hand to touch his orange furry body. He was ice cold. I strangled sob left my mouth and a heard hurried footsteps rushing into the bathroom. The floor was soaked with blood and water, which now coated my school robes. Lavender Brown and Professor McGonagall rushed into the bathroom, panting, one more than the other, and balked at what they saw. Lavender let out a scream, not to different from mine, and Professor just looked extremely tired and in pain. I kept staring at Crookshanks, sure he was just learning how to play dead. I tried to teach him over the past summer, maybe he finally got on. Well this had gone on long enough.

"Crookshanks? Wake up boy, the games over! Crookshanks! Wake up!" I shouted and turned him over the look into his eyes.

The worst mistake I could have ever made. My precious Crookshanks didn't have much of a face left.

That's when both, Lavender and I, screamed like there was no tomorrow. I loved that cat, with a passion, he was my best friend in a way, but I knew that this wasn't the end of the world. If he'd died a natural death I would have just cried for a few weeks and been done with it. But someone brutally murdered my cat. Why does anyone kill cats? What joy would anyone get out of hearing my baby boy screaming in pain….

My thoughts broke off and I just let the blackness take over. It was easier that way.

* * *

Being friends with Harry Potter hadn't made me an expert on waking up in the hospital wing, but it wasn't that strange when I really did wake up there. I was a reckless teenager who had the random bout of commonsense when I felt like it.

I opened my eyes and took in the brightly lit room with analytical eyes. There wasn't anyone beside myself in the infirmary, which I could tell. Madam Pomfrey probably wasn't far, but for now I was alone.

Alone was bad. I didn't like alone. Alone time gave me too much time to think about things I'd rather forget. It was embarrassing, what happened. I loved Crookshanks, but my breakdown was beyond predictable for a girl and I felt shamed and heartbroken at the same time. Crookshanks had been my first and only pet I'd ever had. He was pretty amazing for a cat.

I needed to grow up a bit. This soul drawing thing and Crookshanks needed to be put on the back burner and left to simmer. I should focus on school and graduating. Snape and grieving could wait. Hell, I could even go forever without either, I'm sure.

Madam Pomfrey came into the room, looking distracted and more exhausted than I'd ever seen her. She froze when she saw me and I could tell she was waiting for me to fall apart again. I flushed with anger.

"I'm fine. I want to leave now." She shook her head and raised her wand over my body.

"Miss Granger, you had a tragic thing happen to you. I know you're very responsible and headstrong, but someone did this. Someone who wanted to hurt you. You need to stay here and be watched for a day or two. I won't have any arguments about it either."

I raised my head defiantly, "Would you force me to stay if I tried to leave?"

She raised one eyebrow in shock. I was up and had my wand in my hand before she could respond. I ran from the room, hell bent on going to my own room and writing to my parents.

I stopped cold instantly.

It was the first time I'd made the mistake to myself. My parents were dead. No one knew of course, that I'd made sure of, but I'd never fooled myself that way.

I had seriously planned on writing a letter telling them of Crookshanks end and that I would just fine in a few weeks. My mom had grown up in our house and so had her mom. So I didn't have to pay too many bills on it. I owned everything they had left, along with quite a bit of life insurance on both of them.

Now wasn't the time to worry about it. I should just go sleep this off. What else could I do right now anyway?

But I'd been sleeping for so long. Why sleep more? Harry and Ron aren't there for me like they used to be. So who do I go to when I have no one else?

Ten minutes later, I had my hand raised, ready to knock on my soul mate's door.

* * *

A/N: So sorry about this extremely late update. I missed a lot of school and had to make up a bunch of tests. Its spring break now, though and I will have chapter four up by next Sunday at the latest. It been pretty hectic and I'm sure we all know how hard a time Japan is having right now. Wish them the best!


	4. Scars

Chapter 4- Scars

My hand paused fractionally, before knocking on the door before me. I knew this was a stupid idea. I was half turned to walk, maybe even run away before he opened the door.

The door was wrenched open, and he was standing there, towering above me. His expression grew slightly less furious when he realized who was standing at his door at dinner time.

He stared for a moment longer; all the while I was desperately berating myself for being foolish enough to disturb him. He didn't need my stupid girly rants about my dead pet. My murdered pet.

An idea dawned on me. Could it have been because of him that someone killed Crookshanks? I felt like slapping myself in the forehead. Of course it was. No one would murder a cat like that. Madam Pomfrey's warning made more sense now.

"Yes?" He asked sardonically with an eyebrow raised. I opened my mouth then closed it. I was angry all the sudden.

I pushed him out of my way and marched into his sitting room, where he'd apparently been reading.

"This is all your fault!" I said in a hateful voice.

His eyes widened with the shock of my touching him, or maybe for yelling at him. Possibly both. He stepped closer to me, his own temper rising.

"What exactly is my fault?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

I faltered for a second, "Someone killed my cat."

His expression was wiped clean and I just stared at me blankly.

"Are you saying I killed you're cat?" He said calmly. I gasped when I realized how my accusation sounded.

"NO! Of course not…If you had a problem with me…you'd kill _me_, not my cat! I mean...not that I think you kill people you don't like… I just…"

I was rambling nervously and the corners of his mouth were turning up just a bit. That was something, I guess.

"It's your fault because you've avoided me whenever we're in public. It makes everyone think that you're upset with me. I figure that's why this happened. Someone could be trying to hurt me because they think you've got a problem with me. It's hate mail to the extreme. He was brutally murdered in the girls bath. He didn't have his face left. Someone wants to hurt me and I think the nature of our relationship is why. You don't even make fun of me anymore in class. You ignore me whenever we aren't alone and it's pissing me off."

It all came out in a huge rush and I almost ran out of oxygen.

He turned and sat down on the nearest sofa. "I think you might be right. I also think this would have happened no matter how I treated the situation."

I couldn't think of an argument to that. I was waiting for him to yell and scream at me to leave his rooms. He didn't though.

"You have no idea who did this? No threats were made on….?"

"Crookshanks….and no there weren't any threats on him." I said softly feeling drained after my rant. He looked thoughtful.

"I guess we'll see what happens. There isn't much we can do right now. I will, however, stop treating you any differently than I have in the past."

I sighed and smiled. "That might help. I'm sorry I barged in here, but I was in a mood."

He shook my apology away, "Completely understandable."

I shifted awkwardly, unsure whether I should just leave or stay and talk more.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Miss Granger." He said standing up and leading me to the door. I sighed in relief.

"Okay, thank you sir." I said hastily. I didn't need to be here any longer. He closed the door behind me and I sighed in shock. I probably just escaped –

The door opened just a centimeter. "Detention for a week, Miss Granger."

I let out a dark laugh and went to find Harry and Ron…..probably Malfoy too.

Harry was in the common room, seated on his soul mate, while Ron was playing chess with some third year.

"Hermione!" they screamed in harmonization. I was surprised at Malfoy. He really knew what he was doing.

"Hey guys." I said softly. Ron scared his third year away and I took his seat.

"So…Crookshanks was murdered." I said into the tense air. Malfoy shifted uneasily.

"Who is that?"

I smiled at him, "My cat for seven years."

He paled a bit and hid behind Harry's back. Harry took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, Harry, I don't. I don't want you asking every day either. This one is just going to play out by itself. Okay? I don't need any help from you guys on it. It'd just be nice if we all were together more. I found him by myself." A tear fell down my face; the onslaught of emotions I tried to keep away came pouring out.

My parents, the fake letters, crookshanks, it was all too much.

"Why can't it all just be over?" I screamed. Harry looked startled and Malfoy jumped to his feet.

"Guys, I've seen my mother have one of these fits and they are not pretty. I suggest we leave. Immediately."

Harry and Ron stood instantly and they were all about to take cover, but I spoke before they could leave.

"You're just going leave me here all alone? I've been alone for most of my life and now you guys are leaving me too." My hair was frizzy enough to look electrified and my eye makeup that I rarely ever put on was smeared in a terrifying way. I knew why they wanted to leave, but didn't they see that I needed to the stay? Who was going to help me? Who take care of me?

"Mione? Why don't you go see your mom? She can help you better than us." Ron said softly, moving back into the room.

I stood and walked past them to the door.

"Mom's aren't that good a help when they're dead Ron." I said hollowly and then left them all standing there in silence.

It wasn't their fault. Ron didn't know my parents were dead, no one did. He couldn't have known not to bring them up.

* * *

I hid from Harry, Malfoy, and Ron for the remainder of the weekend, sleeping for almost two days straight. I eventually had to eat and shower, though. I woke up Monday morning, feeling sluggish and maybe a little drugged. I had transfiguration first and then Potions. I was thankful that I'd had enough sense to schedule only two classes on Monday for my seventh year. I was toning it down. I didn't need Newts in every single class I took. That wasn't realistic.

It was halfway through Transfiguration when I remembered that I couldn't just go back to my bed after classes. I had detention with _Him_. McGonagall never called me out during class, but I didn't expect anything that nice from Snape, so I tried to wake myself up a little before I walked into the room.

I was the last one to arrive, which had never happened before that I could remember. I took my usual seat in the back, glad that he hadn't yelled at me when I switch a month ago. I couldn't stand hearing the whispers behind my back about us. At least I didn't hear them as much in the back.

"Miss Granger, it seems that you've taken it upon yourself to move seats without permission. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Move back to your original seat."

I glared and rolled my eyes at him, which he ignored. I threw my bag down next to my desk at the front, glad I put an unbreakable charm on my ink. That would have been embarrassing.

"Everyone pass up the homework that you did on the two most deadly potions that you chose."

I reached to get mine out, and then paused. I didn't have it done. For the first time I didn't have my homework done. I sat back into my seat and watched everyone pass their homework up. I was the only one who didn't have it.

"No homework, Miss Granger?" Snape said softly. It would have been a nice sound, except I could hear his anger in it.

"No, sir, I don't have it." I crossed my arms, waiting for him to take more points and give me more detention.

"You don't have your homework Hermione? Where were you all weekend?"

Thanks Lavender. Thanks.

Snape leaned on the edge of my desk, "Yes, where were you, Miss Granger?"

I made up a lie on the spot, "Visiting my parents, sir."

His face sneered at me, "And what did they say about you're lack of skill when it comes to turning in homework?"

I paused and looked at him thoughtfully. "They didn't say much, sir, because they're dead."

Silence rang through the room, until he spoke, "You're lying! Potter came and spoke to me about those who died and he said that you're parents survived. Is this a cruel trick, Miss Granger?"

He sounded enraged and I stood to my feet slowly.

I unzipped my jumper and raised my shirt so he could see my stomach. I hadn't put any glamours on the whole weekend.

_Carol and john…six feet under…._

It was carved into my stomach with a cursed knife, so it moved and changed from Slytherin green to blood red every few seconds.

"I assure you, sir. They're dead."

He stared at my stomach in shock and then he yelled, "Class dismissed." No one moved a muscle.

"Get out or you all have detention!"

They were all out in five seconds. I sat on the desk and traced my scar. It was a funny way of saying my parents would always be with me.

It was a nasty carving. It had me be bleed a lot and the blood that had come with the cut had stayed and almost dyed my skin. It looked like a fresh wound. It didn't hurt at all, but I could feel it there. The roughness of the skin and it tingled when the colors changed.

Professor Snape pulled a chair over in front of me. He raised his hand to my stomach, "May I?"

"Sure." I didn't bother me at all if he wanted to look at it.

"Who did this to you?"

"Yaxley and Bellatrix. I was there when they killed them. I've tried everything to get it off, but they used a cursed knife. It won't come off."

He nodded silently, taking everything in. He placed a hand on the scar and his hand was unusually warm. I shivered a little, but he looked up at me.

"Is this all of it?"

I shook my head. Not even close. I looked down at my legs, the glamour were coming off completely now. He looked down with me and saw what she put there.

The names of all the death eaters. Every single one of them, which meant his name, was there too.

His name was on my thigh, just above my knee. _Severus Tobias Snape._

I showed him and he sucked in a shocked breath, "I never knew your middle name. Your father's right?"

I knew it was a mean thing to say. It was no secret that his parents were probably the worst I'd ever heard of. He flinched but didn't yell at me.

"Every name? There are about fifty death eaters!"

"There are 54 death eaters. Don't forget the big guy himself. I pulled down the neck of my shirt and saw, _Lord Voldemort_, carved into my upper chest.

"How did you hide these from everyone?"

"As you can see they don't hurt anymore and she healed them over herself so they would scar the way she wanted. She said it was like drawing a picture."

I was getting into a bad place. I was getting angry again. It'd become such a habit to cover them that I forgot exactly what I was covering.

He looked at me for a long time; his eyes were the darkest black I'd ever seen.

"You should see a specialist; they might be able to do something more permanent than glamours."

I nodded and watched as his hand traced the blood smeared on my abdomen. It tickled.

"Are you laughing?" he asked incredulously.

"No, but that tickled." He raised an eyebrow and just shook his head. It wasn't my fault that my body was ticklish.

"I could give you the name of my specialist. She did a very nice job. I don't know what she'd be able to do for these types of scars."

"Thank you. I didn't go see my parents, I was just hoping you would leave me alone and teach. I didn't have my homework because I was sleeping for the past two days."

"I assumed as much. Be here after dinner for your detention." He said and finally lifted his hand from my stomach. I pulled my shirt down and zipped my jumper. I grabbed my bag and placed a piece of parchment in my hand.

"The specialist." He said softly and then retired to his bedroom, which was just a door away.

I had something to look forward to it seemed.

* * *

A/N:This one is pretty long! One of my longest for this story! Next chapter will be of the detentions. I hope you guys like it!


	5. Detentions

Chapter 5- Detentions

I went to my dorm, exhausted, but I knew I couldn't sleep. I had detention in an hour. I was too upset to eat at the moment. Dinner would have to wait. I pulled the parchment out of my pocket and stared at the name written on it.

Healer Sandra Hopkins.

I could contact her right now and be on my way to have these horrible things removed from my body. It would be so easy. So why was I hesitating? I didn't want theses scars did I? Of course not, they were ugly and gross.

I couldn't do it though. I walked down to the common room and over to the fire. I threw the parchment into it and watched it turn to ash. I wasn't ready for any of this. I could feel people staring at me, but I ignored them. I grabbed my book bag left the common room silently. I didn't have anything to say.

I headed towards the dungeons, hoping it would pass some time. I didn't know what I was waiting for. I didn't have anything to do. My parents were dead and now Crookshanks. The soul mate thing might have blown over for the school, but I knew the rest of the wizarding world wouldn't be yet. They were probably waiting for me and Snape to declare our everlasting lobe to each other. As if.

He didn't love anyone. I didn't think he even _liked _anyone. Harry got his happy ending so easily. I could see how good they were together. Why couldn't I have that? Not with him, but anyone.

I hated introspection. It never gave me any answers. Thinking about my problems didn't help and I knew that pretending they didn't exist wouldn't help. So what next? Did I need someone to help me? I would go to my mother, but she was gone. Did I need someone else to take care of me? I'd thought I was past that.

It would have to wait for later, because it was time for my detention. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but I hoped he wouldn't make me clean caldrons. That wasn't something I enjoyed.

I paused outside his door before knocking. I was ten minutes early. Dinner was an hour long and I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to be. I walked to the other side of the hallway and sank down onto the stone floor. I could wait. I laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

I was so tired. So very tired.

* * *

I knew I'd fallen asleep as soon as I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the hall anymore, but I didn't recognize where I was. I looked around. It was much like a living room but I'd never been here before. The room was full of black and green furniture and had a fire roaring across the room. I was lying on a black sofa that was extremely comfortable. I snuggled into the warmth and sighed.

"An extra day of detention of course, Miss Granger." A soft voice said. I didn't move for a second and then I smiled.

"Of course." I agreed in a whisper. I turned over and saw Professor Snape sitting on another black sofa reading. It was a sight to see. I couldn't figure out what was different about him. Was he tanner? Was it just him not being in teaching robes?

I decided it didn't matter and I sat up, stretching. I was aware of how this could go very badly, but I propped my head up on my elbow and stared over at him curiously.

"You aren't angry." I said.

He looked up from his book, that had a familiar red cover, and smirked.

"Professor, what are you reading?" I said in a fearful voice. My eyes darted around for my bag, which was lying against his chair. Oh, shit.

"Oh shit is right, Miss Granger. I believe this earns you another two week of detention."

I opened my mouth in outrage, ready to let him have it.

"Or we could go get the headmaster's and your head of house's opinion. I'm sure they'd love to read this fascinating journal of yours. You're quite the vivid writer." He said offhandedly, looking back down to the page he was reading.

"Septemeber 17,

Dear journal,

I don't have much to say anymore. I'm pretty speechless."

He looked at me with curious eyes. I just stared at him blankly. I, of course, knew what came next.

" It seems that no matter how hard I scrub the blood will never come off. I'm not stupid, I know it's cursed onto me somehow, but still every night I have to try and get off me. Get it out of me.

So many things happened in that week I said I was visiting my parents. No, I wasn't, I'm sure they were long dead by then. I was locked in some cellar far away. It was cold there…"

His eyes fasten on mine, looking fearful.

"You never said?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Read more Professor, I'm such a _vivid_ writer." I urged him and he paled.

"Miss Granger, I think that's enough for-

"_Read it_." I said in a steely voice.

"It was colder there than anywhere I'd ever been. I don't know why I bother to write down this entire nightmare. Don't I want to forget? Apparently not. He took my innocence and childhood. I don't remember when exactly but there were at least seven men that saw to me. And one woman too. I knew what was going to happen. None of them thought I would survive. But I didn't and one man left something with me. I didn't have it in me to kill a child, even one made out of such evil."

He stopped and looked up at me. I walked over to him and took the journal from his hands.

"Next time, don't touch my things." His black eyes held remorse and I knew I would forgive him for this. It felt wrong of me not to. He paid a price. No one should read those things.

"Promise me you won't touch any of my things without my permission." I insisted in an urgent voice.

"I promise I won't touch any of your things without your permission ever again." No one would doubt his promise.

"See that you don't." I put the journal back in my bag and sat down next to him.

"You'd only read the entries before the war." I said softly. He nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to read that."

He looked over at me with sad, confused eyes, "Why do hide so much from everyone?"

"It's easier that way and I could ask you the same thing."

"I don't anyone to tell." His lank black hair fell in his eyes and he tucked it behind his ear. It was something I'd never seen him do before.

"You know things that no one was ever supposed to know, Professor." I said softly.

He tensed, waiting for me to become angry again.

"I want an unbreakable vow that you'll never speak of it to anyone."

He turned to face me, his face defensive.

"Do you even know what you're asking?"

I nodded. "I've done a lot of research and it's a risk I'm willing to take."

" You didn't research our soul mate bound. That makes it completely different. Ever since our names appeared in that potion, we've been tied together in an inseparable way. If we were to part as of now I don't think we'd be able to. This vow would make that need to be around each stronger. Maybe too strong. You would go an hour without seeing me and suffer pain so excruciating… we just don't understand these ancient bonds. It's foolish to toy with them."

I was a bit surprised. " I wasn't told this."

"You told me not to mention it ever again."

"You failed to mention in your speech how it affected us physically. It that was Harry and Draco are always together? How is it they got together before the soul drawing?"

"It's extremely powerful, this bond, it's hard to resist."

I raised an eyebrow, astonished.

"I didn't say impossible." He clarified.

"But I feel no differently about you now that I did before!" I protested.

He chuckled, "Next Hogsmeade weekend, go away, out of the country and see what happens."

"Have you tried it?" I asked leaning in curiously.

He nodded, "And no you will never find out what happened. I'm afraid were stuck in each other's lives, Miss Granger."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Things were always so complicated.

"Okay, I'll try it next weekend. That's when we go to Hogsmeade."

"It's approaching Midnight Miss Granger, I think you should go."

I tilted my head a bit and looked at him. He looked very uneasy.

"What bothering you?"

"You should really research this bond. It would answer a lot of questions."

He was purposely avoiding looking at me, which I found annoying. I moved closer to him, and felt a strange pull in my chest. I sucked in a breath.

"What's happening?" I whispered fearfully. It was like a whisper urging me closer and closer to him. I snatched my bag off the floor and fled before I made a fool of myself.

He was right though. I would have to do some research on this bond.

* * *

A/N: I am trying to time this perfectly. I dont want them to jump each other so soon, but I want to drag it out either. Let me know how I'm doing with the pace of the story. School starts back up so I wont update again till next weekend. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.


	6. Distance

Chapter 6-Distance

Here is the simple truth. I'm always right. Always. Without a doubt.

You can imagine, though, how utterly stunned I was when I realized I wasn't. Right, that is. No matter where I looked or what book I used, every single one said the same damn thing. I was wrong. It's a bit much to say that I'm always right, but I usually am and I don't like being wrong.

I could ask Snape to do this Vow, but I could end up hurting us permanently. So I put that idea on hold and then there was the problem of getting someone to be out Witness. It didn't matter now, because I was taking his advice and going out of the country.

Having learned how to make my own, unauthorized portkeys, I was heading to America. I'd been there once when I was little, but I didn't remember much. I was going to New York and the plan was to just stay overnight and see what the big deal was.

I was a little nervous, but I didn't know what exactly I was going to go through. I read in one ancient book that the soul bond's separation could be painful, but it wasn't fatal obviously, or Snape wouldn't be walking and talking. And annoying. And snooping and …

He just wouldn't be here. My Portkey was to leave in fifteen minutes, so I packed up my books and ran down to Hogsmeade, wishing I'd been watching the time better.

I made it there just in time, running too fast for anyone to try and stop me. I pulled out my hair pin, which I'd turned into a Portkey. I felt the air shift a little around me and then I was gone.

I knew instantly what Snape meant. It wasn't a painful feeling, but just a sense of wrongness I couldn't shake.

I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom in my hotel room, forget checking in, and was violently sick. Tears streamed down my face and I had some trouble breathing. I turned on the shower, fumbling with the unfamiliar knobs. I let the water spray down on my fully clothed body. My hair stuck to my face as I focused on just breathing.

It wasn't getting any better. My stomach was cramping up and my hands were shaking. I felt a little scared. Would Snape have really asked me to do something that would hurt me? Maybe.

I should have made plans to come back sooner than I thought. The portkey wasn't going to leave again until tomorrow morning and it was only ten at night here in America. I had seven hours to go. It didn't say anywhere that it wasn't possible to Apparate overseas, but having never tired it, I wasn't going to now.

It was painful. I could bare it, but I was hurting more and more with every second. I doubted I would sleep a wink tonight. I let to water run over my body until it turned ice cold. I was too exhausted to cast a warming charm and cursed myself for not booking in a magical hotel. That would have been more productive. I just didn't want to be recognized. I wasn't sure how many people over here knew of Lord Voldemort and that I'd helped defeat him, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I turned the water off and just laid there, soaking wet in the tub. I wasn't sure I could move. Every ounce of energy had just left my body so rapidly. I closed my eyes and waited for the morning.

* * *

Severus's POV

The stupid, foolish, irresponsible, Gryffindor girl! What was she thinking, going to America! I could feel the pain she was feeling. When I said for her to do some research, I thought she would at least be thorough. I'd just underestimated what would happen, but she seemed completely clueless.

It was good that the girl wasn't the only one who could make unauthorized Portkeys.

I waited ten minutes, while the Portkey took effect. What state would she be in when I got there? I hoped the extra distance she'd gone wouldn't matter.

I just had a horrible feeling in my gut. And that was never good.

* * *

Hermione's POV

A rustling noise woke me up soon after I had managed to fall asleep. I looked up and realized with a groan that I was still in the hotel bathroom and it was only midnight. Two hours of sleep. Wonderful.

My stomach cramped up again at the moment and I cried out, clutching myself in agony. This was just great. The bathroom door burst open and the moment I saw who it was, the pain tripled and I stared screaming. It was like my insides were burning to ash.

He wrenched me out of the tub and lay me on the bed. He forced something down my throat and I swallowed it awkwardly, trying to ignore the pain as best I could.

The pain gradually started seeping away and I evened my breathing out. I looked over at my Potions Master and soul mate.

"You Bastard! 'Oh go out of the country and see what happens'.' Do some research!' What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled and actually pushed him away from my wet self. He looked surprised at my outburst and glared down at me.

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to do it. I thought you would actually research what happens when we go too far away from each other." He snapped sharply, sitting further down the bed. I sat up, aware of how my clothes were clinging to my body.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I just knew."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Of all the vague answers he could give, that had to be the vaguest.

"I want an answer!" I demanded. He looked around at my simple hotel room, silently. I waited impatiently.

"I know a lot of things, Hermione."

Silence. I don't know what stunned me more; his voice or his usage of my first name. His voice was…fond…maybe tolerant would be a better word. Could Snape even be fond of anything? That thing being me. Absolutely not.

"How do you know a lot of things, _Severus_?" I was getting angry and impatient. I wanted answers. He jerked and looked at me in surprise and anger.

"Did I give you permission to use my given name?" He snapped.

"Did I give you mine?" I countered easily. He raised an eyebrow, "Fair enough."

"I am the elder in our bond, with that title comes…gifts?" he trailed off in a soft voice.

I stared at him in awe, "Are you saying that there really are side effects to this? I thought you said if you didn't believe it, it was useless!"

He snorted, "I was merely putting you at ease. I expect nothing from you."

Ouch. My eyes filled with tears and I swallowed thickly. My face heated up and I stared down at my stomach.

He sighed and took my wrist into his hand. The pain and discomfort seeped away and I let out a shaky breath.

"What are those gifts you were talking about?" I was glad he'd taken my silence as discomfort instead of the truth. I'm sure he didn't care if he hurt my feelings.

"I care. It comes with the title of soul mate. Think about me dying and see what it feels like." He said softly.

I imagined him dying right then, that moment while we both were in America for no reason. My heart skipped a beat and constricted.

"What _is_ that?" I said with a gasp. He was still gripping my wrist gently, and I looked up at him curiously.

"Our bond, I wish I could have prevented this."

Ouch, again. Was I really that horrible? "Of course not, we're just horribly paired. We have nothing in common and I know nothing about you other than you can memorize a text book."

Boy, he was really having fun throwing insults in my face. Jackass…that's what he was. He was a jack ass.

"I'm guessing you didn't make another Portkey that will take us back?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"I won't be strong enough for a few hours at least to make a new one. Don't you have one?"

I nodded. "It doesn't leave until the morning."

He let go of me and looked around the room. There were two beds. "It looks like we'll be in America for the night.

I hadn't missed that he hadn't answered my question. I would get the truth out of him, eventually.

* * *

A/N:I am so surprised at the response to my story after only five chapters! I hope you all keep enjoying this story!I might update again on the weekend, depends on if I have time. Reviews make me smile :)


	7. Closer

Chapter 7- Closer

My whole body ached when I opened my eyes. I groaned and rolled onto my side, and came face to face with a Severus Snape. He was still fast asleep and I held my breath.

What was he doing in my bed?

The memories of last night came back quickly but I still didn't understand why he wasn't in the second twin bed across from my bed. I inched away from him as silently as possible, unsure of weather I should be outraged by this. It was completely innocent, or it would be if he wasn't my professor. He wasn't even touching me and he was fully clothes, cloak and all.

I was angry, but I not at him. How could I be so stupid? Coming to America without telling anyone?

That thought made me remember that he hadn't really elaborated on his 'gifts'.

Against my better judgment I kicked him off the bed. I wasn't really myself, mostly because of being sick the day before and I just stared at him when he rolled off and awoke.

He coughed and sputter in outrage. "Just what the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"You were asleep." I said blankly. I felt tears rise in my eyes and they ran down my face. His anger disappeared. He stood and gripped my wrist.

"I fell asleep; I meant you no harm, Miss Granger. This whole situation had left me drained."

I rolled my eyes, "I know that. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry I pushed you off the bed."

He chuckled, "It's alright…as long as it never happens again. Ever. Under no circumstances."

I nodded automatically. It wasn't like we would ever end up in bed together…would we?

"You never answered my question." I said accusingly. He narrowed his eyes.

"I underestimated your intelligence. I thought I'd wiped the interest from you mind by insulting you. Obviously my plan failed." He huffed and looked over at the clock on the night stand.

"What time does the portkey leave?"

"In three minutes." I swallowed thickly and pulled the hair pin out of my hair for the second time. He smirked at me for some reason I couldn't fathom.

He gripped my wrist, he'd taken to doing that hadn't he, and we felt the air shift.

I felt better as soon as we landed in Hogsmeade. I started walking, putting my hair pin back in my hair. I heard his footsteps right behind me, but I couldn't bring myself to slow down and walk beside him. I wanted answers and I didn't know how to get them.

It started raining, very lightly, but enough to make my hair curl up messily. I shook my head, pushing my wild hair away from my face. I made it up to the castle in five minutes, almost forgetting Snape was right behind me.

I was so tired. I didn't understand what was happening and I just wanted to go sleep for a week.

"Miss Granger, I believe that you have detention."

I turned around and stared at him, jaw wide open. He smirked and motioned for me to go first. I stomped the whole way to the dungeons. This was beyond ridiculous. How dare he!

I threw open his door to his private rooms and sat on the nearest couch. I'd like to see him try and make me clean caldrons.

"I wont ask how you got into m private rooms. I never added you to my wards, though. Now, I think you said you wanted answers." He pulled off his cloak and sat down in an armchair across from me.

He gazed at me expectantly and I stared back.

"Can you read my mind?" I started instantly.

"Yes, but I can with or without the bond. I'm a Legilimens." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Does it make it easier to read my mind with it? The bond I mean."

"So much easier, all I really have to do is just look at you and you're an open book to me."

"Is there a way for me to do that to you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps, but you'll never find out from me."

"Okay, is there a way for me to stop you from being able to read my mind?"

"Yes, just close your mind with Occulemency. It's extremely easy for logical minds like yours." I was feeling uneasy. Why was he suddenly giving me the information I wanted?

"Because the sooner you understand then the sooner we can just move on…as much as possible."

Fine.

"Why did I get so sick when I went to America?"

He took a deep breath, "Because the bond was activated by that potion. Before then, we weren't connected in any way, aside from teacher and student. When the potion named us, we were bonded. Magically, only, obviously. Your magic was fighting against your own body when it was away from mine."

I took that in, swallowing loudly.

"So is that permanent!" I asked in a soft voice, afraid of the answer.

He closed his eyes, "I don't know. Most likely. No one has ever been in our position. The bond is usually just excepted or sometimes already anticipated. Take Potter and Draco, they were together before the bond ever took place. While I could barely stand you before the bond."

"And after the bond?" I pried. He smirked just a little.

"Any other questions? I'm rather exhausted."

"What about meeting other people? What will happen then?"

He froze and looked up at me fearfully, "I've long given up on meeting someone so I never even thought about it. I guess we'll find out when you do meet someone. I have no idea what will happen. I hope that nothing does, for your sake."

"Okay, thanks. I just really need to go to sleep." I got to my feet uneasily and stumbled towards the door. My legs felt like jelly and a warm arm caught me before I fell.

"Thank you." I mumbled, overcome with exhaustion. Where had it come from anyway?

"You'll be weak for some time, Miss Granger. This isn't much I can do, just know I'll be going through the same thing."

I leaned on his arm, willing my feet to move. Some how I made it to the door and he kept walking me until we were outside of my dorm. Harry bounded out of the common room, Draco in tow, looking quite disheveled.

"Hermione…and Professor Snape." Harry finished oddly. He and Draco dropped each others hands.

"Miss Granger was foolish enough to overnight in America. She'll need to sleep for at least a day until our magic adjusts again."

"Why was that a problem? Draco went to Paris to see his mom without me just last week."

I frowned at that, but I was so close to sleep that I almost missed Snape's answer.

"That would be because you've had sex, I assume? "

Harry blushed, though Draco didn't.

"You and Hermione….havent? How can you even….not….I mean…"

"Potter, since when were you under any impression that Miss Granger and I were anything but teacher and student?"

Harry frowned, "When your names came out of the potion, of course."

"I'm older than Draco, so I know what you must be feeling. How are you resisting?"

I had no idea what Harry was going on about, and I knew I was seconds away from collapsing.

"Because I give her what she wants, and she doesn't want me, Potter. Now she really needs to sleep. If you'll excuse us."

I was asleep before he made it to my bed.

* * *

A/N:Reviews everybody! I've been getting ten reviews each chapter. Keep it up!


	8. A Secret

Chapter 8- A Secret

The first thing I did when I woke up was shower. It'd been at least three days. I swore I would never ever go that long again. Cleaning Charms just don't feel the same as having an actual shower.

As I scrubbed my body I recalled Harry's comments last night. What had he been talking about? I knew avoiding his happiness would bite me in the arse. That was so selfish of me. Harry could have needed someone to talk to besides Draco.

I dressed with a renewed purpose, trying and failing to forget who brought me to bed last night. What a horrible choice of wording.

Harry was sitting in the common room on a couch, or rather on Draco. The common room was deserted and I frowned. Where was everyone?

"Mione!" Harry unfastened his mouth from Draco's neck long enough to glimpse me. He embraced me tightly, rocking me on my feet. I smiled at his childish behavior. I patted him on the back and pulled away.

"I heard what you said last night to Snape. What did you mean by that? What does you being older than Draco and him being older than me have anything to do with the bond?"

Harry flushed and looked over at Draco. Draco came up behind Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist. I looked on wistfully. Why couldn't I have that?

"Harry explained it to me, we thought you were with Severus this whole time you've been avoiding us." Draco said giving me a knowing look.

I flushed this time and looked away from them. "I'm sorry, I was just really jealous and I didn't want to make Harry unhappy."

"Snape wants you." Harry said suddenly. I glared at him, "Harry I don't think-

"Stop thinking then! You wanted to know what's going on, well here it is. Snape wants you more than he wants to _breathe_. Do you understand me Hermione? You're all he thinks about every moment of every day. He dreams about you and he knows where you are all the time. He's in pain because you've refused him. You have the right to do that, but I think you given up on him too quickly. I would have too if I was in your place, because It's hard to see him outside of the git we've always know and hated. I know what he's going through and he already loves you enough to go through that everyday for the rest of your life. You think you'll be able to marry someone else someday? You're sterile you know that right? You'll never have a child that isn't his."

Harry kept going, on and on, but I felt my ears clog up. That was true. It couldn't be.

"_What?"_ I gasped out, chocking on air. Harry paused in his rant, trying to remember what he said to shock me.

"Harry should have eased into that one. He didn't have to go through what Severus is going through because we were already together. He can't imagine waiting months for me."

"I can't have kids with anyone but Snape? How does that work?" I said as if Draco hadn't spoken.

Harry sighed, "You're body would reject anyone else's child. Technically you'd be miscarrying over and over, but magically the child would never exist."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I already have a daughter."

Dead silence met my statement, but I was in too much shock to really grasp what I'd just admitted.

"Mione, when did you have a daughter?" harry asked slowly, with a weird tinge to his coloring.

I let out a bitter laugh, "Glamour Charms are a god send."

I was heading towards a dangerous place. I hadn't thought directly about her since the day she was born. I knew where she was. I could go to her…but not alone. I sighed. Did I want to see her?

Should I think about my own flesh and blood more often? Even if she was a monster's flesh and blood too. I placed her with a muggle relative of mine, my aunt Libby. She had always wanted a child. Libby didn't know the baby girl she cared for wasn't hers. The imperious curse works wonders. I should go see them. I really should.

"Hermione! You have a daughter! I thought you and Snape…." Harry trialed off hopefully, gaining back his usual cheer.

"The war left permanent damage Harry. Surely you haven't forgotten." I said coldly. He flinched away from me in horror.

Draco just stared at me with new eyes, "I heard talk of a revel. You were their plaything? They spoke highly of your spark of life. Said you fought like no other."

I sneered at him, "Did me a lot of good, didn't it?"

He nodded calmly, "Kept them interested. Kept you alive." I could sense his admiration and respect mixed with pity.

I stood up, "I've got to go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Next stop, the dungeons.

The door opened before I even knocked. He looked down at me, and I felt my stomach flip. I sighed in frustration. Couldn't this stupid bond tell that I was busy?

"I have to go somewhere in muggle London. Now."

He raised an eyebrow and my stupid stomach flipped once again.

" I don't want a repeat of last time, so you'll need to come with me."

He sighed and motioned for me to come in. I shook my head.

"I need to leave now."

He glared down at me, for the first time since weeks.

"It doesn't matter that I was busy?"

"No." I said shortly. He looked at me for a long moment and then shut the door to his rooms.

"Lead the way." He muttered.

I walked out beyond the gate at the end of Hogwarts grounds.

"What day is it?"

"Monday, but about to be Tuesday."

I paused in confusion, "But it was Sunday when we came back from America."

"You needed extra sleep. I checked on you at lunch on Monday. It is almost midnight, or have you not even thought to check the time?"

I didn't answer him. I turned to face him. It didn't matter now, I'd already lost the day. I wondered distantly what I tell my teachers for class today.

"I am doing this for me and for me only. You're coming for one reason only. Don't ever think otherwise. I want you to wait outside when we get there and do not come inside the house. Do not ask questions once we're there."

He looked furious, "Is this dangerous?" Maybe I shouldn't be speaking to him that way? Too late now.

"No, but very personal."

"Something happened to you?" I nodded, seeing no sense in lying to him.

"Harry gave me more answers."

Snape shifted uneasily. "Which we'll discuss later. Come on." I gripped his left arm tightly, feeling his suck in a shocked breath, but I ignored it and Apparated.

My aunt's house was a simple plain one, but nice enough. I'd spent a lot of the summers there growing up. I always got the feeling that mom thought I was in the way. Snape transfigured a bush into a chair and sat there without a word.

I opened the door to the house and snuck in silently. Aunt Libby didn't ever need to know that I was here. I crept through the house until I made it to the nursery. I wondered how different she looked…and if she looked like him. I thanked got I hadn't had a son.

I eased up the stairs and pushed open the door that used to be my bedroom. Pink was everywhere, even in the dark I could tell that. A crib was up against the far wall and I made my way over to us with nervousness.

She was lying there, in a pink bundle, much bigger than the day she was born. She was still rather small, but my family was prone to shortness. She made a sudden movement and opened her eyes.

I let out a breath. She had my eyes, my eyes exactly. A smiled graced my face and then she let out a giggle and a yawn. My heart stuttered and raced. This was my daughter. My daughter. She didn't have to his…whichever his she was. She was mine.

She raised her hands and reached for me. I looked quite a bit like my aunt Libby, so I expected that. Could I pick her up without making her cry? I thought I could.

She was warm and smelled like baby shampoo. My aunt had taken good care of her. She snuggled into my arms and I sighed heavily. She would be turning a year old soon. I paced in a circle, waiting for her to fall asleep once more. It didn't take long and when she did I walked down the steps and out to where Snape was waiting.

He was still sitting there, with his eyes closed, a hint of a smile on his face. He looked up when emerged from the house. A strange expression crossed his face when he saw her in my arms. I hesitated before moving closer to him. He wouldn't hurt me, of course.

He opened his mouth to ask me something but stopped, frowning.

"She is my daughter, yes." I whispered. He shifted uneasily and scratched his leg. He was acting so strangely.

"I've already met her." He said finally and I just stared at him.

"_What?"

* * *

A/N: Yikes..that was an intense chapter. I hope no one forgot she spoke of having a child! Let me know what you think and maybe some baby names? For the cutest (fictional) little girl in the universe? :)_


	9. A True Story

Chapter 9 – A true story

Snape shifted uneasily and looked away from me. I looked down in my arms, where my daughter was still sleeping.

"How?" I snarled angrily. No one was even supposed to –

Then I remembered that day he read my journal. I knew it was a stupid idea to keep that thing. Horrible and stupid.

"I searched through your family tree. You're parents are deceased and your aunt was your only immediate family. It seemed logical for you to take her here. What have you named her?"

I shook with my anger. What right did he have to pry into my personal life?

"I don't have any right. It was merely curiosity." His black eyes locked on mine and I saw nothing but sincerity there. He wouldn't have hurt her. Of course not. I breathed out slowing, calming myself. It was foolish to get angry like that.

"I didn't name her, Aunt Libby did."

Snape was quite for some time, and I stared down at my daughter. I knew her name of course. Aunt Libby had it scattered all around the house.

Snape stood and reached for his wand.

"Don't go anywhere." I whispered and walked back into the house. I laid my daughter down in a nearby basinet. I pulled out my wand and walked up to the nursery quietly. I vanished and transfigured anything that related to my daughter. Aunt Libby was under my control so I didn't have to worry about oblivating her. I wasn't hurting anyone, Aunt Libby still had her wonderful dream job and I gave her most of the money I received after the war from adoring fans. I sighed, it still felt a bit wrong, but what choice did I have?

After all evidence was gone I picked her up once more and went back outside, cradling her against me. Snape hadn't moved a muscle. He was too confusing for this time of night.

"Her name is Karen. Karen Jane Granger." I whispered softly.

"That's a beautiful name. It suits her. I take it she's coming with us?"

I nodded stiffly. I wasn't sure what I was doing. Was this a good idea? I should go speak with Dumbledore, maybe he'll be able to help me.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked, breaking into my planning. I nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder gently. The heat flowed from his hand straight into my body, making me stiffen. He sighed and I felt the familiar brush of apparation take over.

We were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts and Karen had just woken up. I rocked her gently, completely unsure of what I should do. What was wrong with her?

"She is hungry. I'm sure a house elf will help you with her for the night. We should go see Dumbledore in the….later this morning."

Now that he'd mentioned it, I realized it was four in the morning. I was shocked so much time had passed. It seemed too long.

"Okay, thank you for coming with me. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I started towards the direction of the Gryffindor Common room, whispering to Karen.

"Shh..it's alright." She seemed to like the sound of my voice and I started to sing to her. Twinkle little star was her favorite, I'd decided after switching around a few songs I knew.

She giggled the cutest sound and her nose bunched up every time she smiled.

The only thing that was wrong was she had a dimple on her left cheek. She'd gotten that from him. It was easy to overlook, because she was so adorable, but the feeling was there. I couldn't deny that a part of me was scared of her.

I shook those thoughts away and walked into the common room, sure it would be empty. I had no such luck. Ron, Harry, and Malfoy were all sitting there talking. I stopped singing right away and Karen made a few noises before she started to cry again.

I had no choice but to sing and sing until I sat down with her across from Ron. I charmed my voice to keep replaying and put up a privacy shield.

With Karen occupied I looked at the three men that were the only people I had. Even Malfoy.

"So this is your daughter?" Harry sounded doubtful I urged him over to look at her. She was still giggling over the sound of my voice singing, though we couldn't hear her.

"Yes." I whispered. Karen was drifting off again and I transfigured a chair into a crib. I set her inside gently and charmed a few toys to spin in a circle above her.

Harry stood up, along with Ron.

"Hermione? Whose kid did you have?" Ron demanded, sounding furious.

"I have no idea Ronald. That's usually the case when you're a rapist. Your victims never find out who you are."

I knew it was a mean thing to say, since Ron had no way of knowing that I'd been tortured and raped. Ron, predictably, colored and stuttered before sitting back down.

"I am going to go sleep for a few hours. I'll see you guys when I wake up. I have to go see Dumbledore first, though."

Harry gave me a hug and Malfoy just nodded my way before they both left. Ron just sat there, looking shocked.

I sighed, glanced at Karen, before sitting down next to him. What could I say? I didn't mean to make Ron upset, I just hated the way he looked at me. Like I was some kind of whore. I'd been a virgin before being raped so I didn't see how that was possible.

"Ron, I'm sorry I said that to you. I just wish you wouldn't jump to conclusions. It's very hurtful."

Ron looked up at me with teary eyes, not that they would ever fall. He sniffed and tried to smile at me.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I have a bad temper. What's her name?"

I let out a breath of relief. It was nice to talk to Ron again, even if it was superficial.

"Her name is Karen Jane Granger. She's been living with my aunt Libby for the past few months. You remember how we took about six months off before coming to Hogwarts? That when I had her. This is the first time I've seen her since."

Ron looked confused, "Why haven't you seen her?"

I stared for a moment. Why hadn't I seen her? Was it because I'd been afraid of her? That's she would be too much like…him?

"Her…father was a monster Ron. That makes her part Monster. Part of me loves her and part of me hates her more than anything in this world. The worst part is she is completely innocent in all of this. That's why I haven't seen her. I wasn't sure if I could love her more than I hated her, but I'm going to try."

Ron stared back at me with an unreadable expression. That was a first; Ron was usually an open book to everyone.

"That's a horrid way to think about it Hermione. She's a baby."

Oh no. I should have realized Ron would have a problem with my opinion. It wasn't like he could every experience it himself to understand it.

"I know that. Of course I know that, but it's hard Ron. She has his smile. It terrifies me."

Ron calmed down a bit and sighed heavily. "I guess I understand. I'll see you around, okay?"

Then he left. I felt that Ron didn't understand, but at least he could pretend too.

Now all I needed was some sleep.

I woke up a few hours later, dreading but also somewhat anxious about waking up Karen. She was fast asleep next to my bed in her crib. Lavender and Pavarti hadn't woke me up during the night with endless questions, so I guess they had used some common sense. They were awake now though, staring down at my daughter with adoring faces. I smiled. I felt nice to smile after such a horrible past two years.

"Hermione!" They squealed in a whisper and moved away from the crib.

"Hey, guys." It had been almost a year and a half since I'd talked to them. It was a shocking realization.

They looked from me to Karen rapidly before smiling hesitantly.

"This is Karen. " I offered hoping to break the silence.

"She's adorable!" "Looks just like you!" I was surrounded with screaming and squealing.

I smiled and Karen made a few cooing noises, telling me she'd be awakened. It was amazing to me that I'd grown so attached in so little time. I felt in tune with her every sound.

I bid goodbye and made my way to Dumbledore's office with Karen in my arms. I've missed three days of classes already and I'm sure he isn't too happy with me right now.

I knew I couldn't keep Karen here, but I wasn't giving her back to my Aunt Libby, she needed to live her own life, not mine. I made the choice to keep Karen. Now I had to live with it.

"Miss Granger, have a seat. And who might this be?" Dumbledore said brightly, smiling.

I relaxed and sat down in the seat across from him. "This is Karen, my daughter."

His smile slipped from his face. "Your daughter? When did this happen?"

I hated to relive this and it felt wrong with Karen right in my arms, playing with one of my curls

"I was…raped during the war, Professor. I wore Glamour Charms until she was born and then sent her to live with my Aunt. I just don't feel right doing that anymore. My Aunt doesn't need my mistake."

Dumbledore sat frozen, "This isn't Severus's child? How is it possible?"

I frowned at his expression, "What do you mean? This happened before the potion was ever announced."

"Oh yes, of course. The timing slipped my mind. How is your relationship with Severus coming? Nicely , I hope."

I just stared for a moment, "He's my Professor. That's all he is. That's all he ever will be. I'm working on a way to get out the painful distancing."

Dumbledore was shocked, "Oh my dear girl what have you done. You refused him?"

"What else could I do? I feel nothing for him. I'd rather hurt him than live a lie." Karen was pulling rather hard on my hair and Dumbledore smiled briefly at that.

"Well I think I know a certain Grandmother who could take care of young Karen for the last month of school. You've met Teddy's grandmother, I'm sure."

A smile lit my face. Perfect. She loved teddy. "Would she care for Karen?"

"Of course," He said, "She loves children more than herself! I'll owl her and she'll come by later to get Karen. That's a lovely name, by the way."

"My aunt picked it out. Thank you, so much for this. Will I be able to visit her? On weekend? I know I've missed classes."

"Severus explained your absence. It was a very stupid stunt you pulled. You could have hurt each other."

I flushed embarrassed, but at least one problem was solved. Now Snape was my other Problem, not that I had any idea what to do there.


	10. First Move

Chapter 10- First Move

It was saddening, watching Karen leave. It was much different from the first time. Teddy had come with her, making me smile at his laughter. He had never seen a baby before. Teddy was only three years old, just barely. I was sad to have forgotten his birthday. I put Karen into her arms, watching both reactions. A smile graced her face and Karen made a few happy noises. That was good enough for me, though I still had that weird nagging feeling in the back of my mind. It was new and I didn't like it.

After saying our goodbyes I left the headmaster without a word and headed straight towards the dungeons. I knew what I had to do and for some reason I wasn't nervous.

Snape was grading papers, first year essay's it looked like. I pushed open the door, aware of having just broken through every ward he had up around his rooms. He was so startled that he dropped his quill and made a smaller noise that I couldn't identify. He looked wary when he saw me.

"I've been thinking about what Harry told me. You never told me anything. You just made me think I had all the information I needed and then you just set up your life without me. What happened to being soulmates?"

He opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand and walked over behind his desk to where he sat. I wasn't going to stop until he understood exactly what I wanted. If I knew what I wanted.

"That was your biggest error. Another was assuming I could never grow to care about you as a friend. I hated you for so long, this was difficult for both of us. I had no idea what was going on and I didn't want to know. I'm sorry for that. I really am."

A look of pain crossed his face, and then he suddenly reached out and took my hand. He just held it, as if it were a piece of gold. I understood him better for a second and realized what I was doing. I was thinking again. I could have what Harry had; I just had to take it. It was here right in front of me. He eyes looked up at mine and I felt awed to see what was there.

I moved closer, just a little, until I was leaning over him, and inches from his face. My breath quickened and when he tried to stand up I pressed my lips against him in a bruising kiss.

He made the most erotic sound and gripped my waist, kissing me back with something identical to _desperate need._

My hands gripped his shoulders tightly, my lips moving against his warmth like it was what I needed to survive. I parted my lips and he traced my bottom lip with his tongue, sending delicious shivers down my spine.

He tore away from me and took ten steps back, staring at me in shock and want. I was breathing heavily and subconsciously put my hand to my lips.

I couldn't ever remember ever having felt that much happiness in my life. He stared at me, with his shocked expression until he couldn't stand the silence.

"You should leave."

"No." I whispered without hesitation. I couldn't _leave _after that kiss. Was he insane? Why did he want me to leave? Was he really that convinced that I didn't want him? It was surprising to me too, I guess.

"Don't you have a daughter to watch?" He standing ten paces away from me, tense and avoiding looking at me directly.

I took one step at a time. He didn't notice I was coming closer until I was right in front of him, with a sad smile on my face. It felt so wonderful to smile at him. Better than almost anything.

"No, Dumbledore arranged for someone to take care of her. I'll be visiting her this weekend."

He tried to move away from me, but I gripped his arm tightly. "I'm not going anywhere and we're going to talk about what just happened."

He looked pained, "I don't see what there is to talk about." He said stiffly.

I gave him a look, "Plenty! I know I just said we could be friends, but that was because I just wasn't sure about anything. I- a lot has happened these past two years. I just wanted to be sure about what I was feeling." I paused when he looked ready to move, and tightened my hold on his arms. "I'm sure about them now. I want you and I want to be happy. I deserve it...and so do you."

"I'll go for now, but I'll be back. Okay?"

He didn't know what to say so he nodded. I hesitated, but then brushed my lips against his, relishing in the tingles of pleasure traveled through my body. How could such an innocent touch do that?

He stiffened, but then relaxed as if he couldn't even help it. Maybe he couldn't. I pressed one more kiss to his lips before pulling back. His expression was unreadable but his eyes burned with want and happiness.

I should bring that look about more often.

"I'll see you soon." I said softly and walked calmly out the door. On the inside my mind was racing.

The walk back to the common room was a blur and Harry was suddenly right in front of me. Maybe it was my bruised lips that gave me away.

"You've been kissed!" Harry said accusingly. I nodded, a smile breaking out on my face. Ron was somewhere in the common room playing chest, I could hear his curse words of victory, and Malfoy was seated two feet away from us. He looked content, but his eyes never strayed from Harry. I'd have to pay more attention to that next time.

"Severus?" Harry demanded and I nodded, startled at hearing his first name so easily. I should probably try using his first name before jumping him when he least expects it.

"He didn't really know what to say to me. So I told him I'd be back soon. I think he needed some time to think."

Harry nodded, approving of my logical thinking. He moved to sit back next to Malfoy, interlacing their long fingers. Would I ever have that?

"Harry…you've never really told me how you and Malfoy got together." I said, smiling at them hopefully. I was actually very curious, especially when Harry flushed red to the roots of his hair. I turned to Malfoy, with an eyebrow raised.

"It was after the first Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game of the year. I saw him go into the locker room to shower alone and I was going to prank him. Die his hair green, I think. But once I got there…he was…Harry hun…do you remember what you were doing?"

Harry was red and looking down at his feet, "Nothing." He mumbled.

"Oh you were doing something." Malfoy said, his hand gripped Harry's thigh. I kinda of figured what he'd been doing, but Malfoy seemed to enjoy making him squirm.

"Draco!" Harry exclaim, because his hand was really on his thigh any longer.

"What were you doing… I just can't remember precisely…"

"I was wanking…alright!"

Malfoy grinned widely, surveying the room of complete silence with a satisfied look. I giggled despite myself. Really how had I missed that Harry could be pressure like that? Maybe it was just a Malfoy thing.

"Well anyway he was…you know and I walked in the shower room as he was doing it and he wasn't being shy about it. He thought he was alone." His face lit up in a feral grin. "I hide behind the far wall so I could see him but he couldn't see me. He was a real picture, though it wasn't till later that I realized I wanted him. I moaned really loudly and he didn't notice… so I screamed his name and moaned again. He heard it that time…what did you do then Harry?"

Harry was beside himself with embarrassment. "I said your name." he whispered mournfully, avoiding Ron's gaze in particular.

"And then…" Malfoy prompted, his hand moving back to Harry's thigh.

"I…came…" Harry choked out in a barely audible voice. Me? I was trying to hold back laughter. It was too funny to imagine that…without the naked Harry involved of course.

"I came out from behind the wall and said, 'Potter I think you made a mess.' Then I ran out of there as fast I could. Two days later I shoved him into a broom closet and kissed him. I guess you can figure out what happened next." Malfoy finished looking quite happy with himself, while Harry looked miserable. Ron looked a little green, but not angry.

I burst into laughter and Harry huffed.

"Okay, that's enough 'Mione."

I didn't stop laughing and Malfoy was joining in.

"Hermione!" Harry said sternly.

We both kept laughing until I heard a weird smacking sound. I opened my eyes and wiped away my tears of laughter to see Harry kissing Malfoy furiously. It was obvious he was angry and embarrassed, but he was still kissing him like he might float away. Everyone else turned away as if they were used to it, but I stared trying to pin what was tugging at my heart.

Not jealousy, but something else. Maybe it had to do with us all being in a soul bond.

"Alright I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Neither of them resurfaced to bid me goodbye and I just waved to Ron before heading up to bed. I had classes tomorrow and Potions first thing. I should be well rested for that.

* * *

A/N:I wish I could have uploaded over the weekend, but the servers were down. :( But they're up again and here is the lastest. I am so nervous about the timing of this. I felt it was right for this chapter but the set up seemed strange, but it came out this way everytime I tried to right it. I hope you guys like it and the next chapter should expand more on Severus's reaction. Oh, and I hope none of you were bothered by the Draco and Harry conversation. That will be as graphic as they go. Reviews would be awesome, though I am so shocked I've gotten this many over barely ten chapter!


	11. Explosions

Chapter 11-Explosions

I felt relaxed when my eyes opened the next morning. I grinned and pulled the covers over my head, feeling like a fool. Since when did I get excited about Potions?

Since Snape became Severus. My soulmate. My grin widened. I felt so foolish for pulling away and fending him off for these past months. When I kissed him, it seemed like everything fell into place. Nothing could ever be wrong about kissing that man. Ever.

I crawled out of bed, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I let my mind wander to Harry while I dressed. It was probably more than I wanted to know about my best friend, I felt a strange twinge calling him that, but it was a funny story and they would have to wait to tell their kids when they were of age. I can imagine how embarrassed they would both be. Maybe Malfoy would still be smug. He seemed the type. I paused, how I even know they would have children?

I shook away the thoughts, none of my business, I told myself firmly.

I grabbed my bag and settled into student mode. It seemed like a lifetime since I was in class. There was only three week of classes left and it hadn't really set in yet that I was about to be done with school.

Harry was sitting beside Malfoy at the Gryffindor table, so I made my way over to them, trying to hide smiles. Harry smiled in greeting, along with a redish blush tainting his face, but that was to be expected.

"Ignore him, he's such a prude. If you knew half the things-"

"I think for Harry's sanity, its best that I don't." I cut Malfoy off with a smile. He shrugged and laced his fingers through Harry's. He turned beat red and I sighed.

"Harry, you don't need to be so embarrassed, it's not as if you were putting on a show for the school. I don't mind at all, and I'm happy you're happy."

Harry's mouth fell open and he worked to close it.

"You sounded so much like the old Hermione, just then."

I was startled, but then felt foolish. Of course everyone would have noticed the change, even If they had no idea why.

"I know, and I'm sorry I've been so distant. I'm going to be better, I really am."

Harry seemed to relax and we all settled into eat our breakfast.

Harry and Malfoy headed to Charms, locked at the hips, and I made my way to Double Potions. Four hours with Snape. Maybe I should call him by his given name, if only in my head?

Severus. I shuddered, it just seemed so strange! I pushed my way into the potions room, feeling my body relax instantly once I saw him standing there. He looked a little haggard, like he hadn't gotten much sleep. I frowned, could that be my fault?

I took my usual seat in the front of the class, but five minutes later, Snape held up a piece of parchment.

"New assigned seats." He said darkly, glaring at everyone. In any other class, there would have been groans and pleas, but not with Snape.

He put all the Slytherin's in the front and second rows, with the Gryffindor's in the last two. I was in the darkest corner of the last row, and couldn't even make out the black board! I was frustrated, but just took my seat without a word.

"You'll be brewing Amortentia. I suggest you start immediately." He snapped and took a seat at his desk. I gaped at him. Amortentia in four hours? Seriously? It took three hours to be stable and then another five to complete.

I marched over to the potions cabinet and started grabbing the ingredients that I need, along with a set of knives. This was horrible! Not very many people could even brew this potion successfully, did he really expect a class full of seventeen year olds to brew it. I smiled. Of course he didn't, and that would be exactly why he assigned it.

"Miss Granger!" I looked over at him, startled, almost dropping my ingredients. I set them carefully at my desk and made my way to his desk.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked politely, but didn't smile. I was still a little upset out my seating choice. You'd think he would be nicer since I kissed him not meaner. That was Snape, though. Severus, I mean.

"Would you kindly stay after class and finish brewing your potion." It wasn't a question. I sighed mentally and looked at him sharply.

"Why should I?" I asked before I could stop myself. I winced when his quill stopped moving rapidly across his parchment.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a furious voice.

"Nothing, sir." I whispered, looking back at my table, watching in frustration as time ticked away.

"You should stay behind to make up for the four classes you have missed, Granger." He snapped sharply.

I couldn't tell if that was lucky timing on his part or if I really did need to stay behind to do some make up work.

"I recall Professor Dumbledore saying that I was excused from all the work I missed. I had extenuating circumstances, you see. Family matters." I said softly, so only he could hear. I heard a few titters go around the room. Apparently I hadn't spoken soft enough.

He turned a little red with anger and I smiled inside triumphantly. It was petty of my to anger him this way, just because I could. I shouldn't enjoy it so much either.

Suddenly he smiled a real smile. I looked around, but he was only looking at me.

"Detention, Miss Granger, for your horrid attitude and complete disregard for your academic success."

What a load of bullshit! "Complete disregard! Are you fucking kidding me?" I hissed, taken over by my sudden anger. No one had ever dared to say such a thing to me. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of the age. That was me!

A gasp echoed around the room, but I didn't cower in fear. I glared him with uncontrolled anger. This was war. I turned and walked back to my desk and started to put together my potion.

He could go screw himself for all I cared right now. I sighed; of course I didn't mean that. I obviously cared about the man, for some unknown reason. I I knew what I felt. A little spark of pleasure whenever I saw him and a smile whenever I thought about him; that was real. I wasn't faking any of this. It was like I could feel it running in my blood. The need to please him and to be happy with him. Only him. I think it had been there from the beginning but I couldn't feel it until now. Being hurt the way I had been, it was hard to accept. Hard for even me to believe sometimes. All I had to do was take off my glamours and see the scars and I knew though. It would be with me forever, but maybe Severus could as well.

I knew what I wanted now. It was only a matter of getting it.

My anger had just about disappeared when the bell rang and everyone handed in their incomplete potions. I just kept working, without looking up at him. What could I say that I hadn't already?

It was up to him to believe I was being truthful. I felt him standing over me, watching me work. It made me feel safe and maybe a little nervous. But I wasn't afraid of him. How could I be? Now that I acknowledged the bond, it was like a pleasant tingle in the back of my head that I knew was him.

"You crossed a line earlier." He said finally.

"I must not now have seen it, I'm sorry." I snapped, though I wasn't really angry. He didn't need to know that though.

He huffed exasperatedly and took the tools from my hand and set them down on the desk. I turned to face him.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked avoiding his eyes.

"I believe that since we are alone, that you can cease this unconvincing act." He said calmly.

I smiled and went back to working.

"Hermione!" he snapped turning me to face him again.

"I asked what you wanted! Well?"

"You kissed me last night."

I couldn't help but smile and tried not to laugh as well.

"I'm not suffering from memory loss. I know what I did. I'm pretty sure you we're kissing as well."

I pretended not to see a very slight coloring on his face as he struggled for something to say.

"_Why?"_

My whole body tensed. The sound of his voice, filled with such longing and…pain; it made me feel like I'd just stabbed him in the back. Literally.

"Because I was sick before, when the potion named us. I couldn't feel what I'm feeling now. Horrible things happened to me, but I'm ready to move on now. I just know in my heart that you're a part of that now."

His face had never been so torn. He looked ready to cry and scream for joy at the same time. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his warm, sandalwood, smelling chest. His arms wrapped around me tightly, and he breathed in deeply. I smiled.

"Do you believe me?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

"Good, because I was about to get angry."

He chuckled and pulled me away to look at me. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"I can barely remember you smiling so much and never because of me."

I nodded, "That was so long ago, but I think things will be better now. I've grown up."

The potion made a weird hissing sound and before I could react we were both thrown into the wall behind us as the potion exploded. It splattered on our robes and burned our skin. I moaned softly as it seared away. Snape was cursing and pulled out his wand to vanish the mess. He turned toward me and healed the burns.

"It'll scar." He said, taking my forearm and tracing the new pink lines all around it.

"They'll go with the collection." I whispered softly, blinking the tears out of my eyes.

He frowned and his eyes went down to my legs, where he knew his name was gouged into.

I placed a hand on his cheek, wary of his reaction. This was so new and sudden for us. We'd both been alone for a long time, him even longer than me.

I pressed my lips against his, relishing in their warmth. He pulled me against him roughly, devouring my mouth. He was taller than me so I was reaching on my tip toes, until suddenly I wasn't. My legs wrapped around his waist of their own accord and I was powerless against them. Or that was how I saw it, at least.

He made the most delicious sound and kicked open the door to his private rooms. I felt a rush of air as he fell down onto a sofa, still kissing with a scary intensity.

I was straddling him and running my fingers through his, surprisingly, _not_ greasy hair. Then it was over. The good, rushy gooey feelings were gone, because he'd stopped kissing me.

I pouted and watched emotions fly across his face.

"I was enjoying myself, you know." I said sarcastically, to hide how nervous I was. It wasn't every day you sat on a guy's lap. That wasn't Santa clause, anyway.

"Really now?" he said, looking distracted. I leaned in closer. "Yes." I breathed watching his eyes glaze over a little.

"Hermione…" he started, shifting uncomfortably. His hands were no longer on my waist and I felt sad all the sudden. He was going to make this easy. Why should he after I denied him for months?

"Is this pay back then?" I asked softly, crawling off his lap to sit next to him. I crossed my arms nervously.

"Pay back for what?" he asked, confused.

"For not wanting you before now?" I said, in an even softer voice.

His hand touched my cheek and I looked up at him. I was at complete loss for words. What could I say?

"No, I'm just not sure you know what you're getting yourself into, Hermione. I want you to think about this, before you decide to jump me again."

I colored at his words," I did not _jump_ you!" I said indignantly.

"Yes, you did." He said calmly, raising an elegant eyebrow.

I laughed at that and smiled at him brightly. I could take all the time he wanted. I was still sure he was what I would want.

* * *

A/N: Wow, fanfiction has been having a ton of problems lately. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and reviews! Lots of reviews, because my traffic count isn't working...again. All smiles, guys.


	12. Caught In The Act

Chapter 12- Caught in the act

I was aware of an incessant pounding on my door when I opened my eyes the next morning. I tossed back my covers and made my way to the door, wondering why Lavender hadn't woke up to whine about it.

Ronald was standing at my door, red faced, and panting. I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting.

"Harry tells me that you're with _Snape_!"

I nodded hesitantly, confused. Hadn't Ron warned me about this bond thing before I'd had ever been named. Shouldn't he be happy for me?

He smiled suddenly and pulled me in for a hug. "Don't expect me to like him, though. I still don't like Malfoy."

I let out a breath of relief and hugged him back. Sometimes Ron was a good friend. Someone nice to have around.

"Thanks for letting me be the last one to find out! I'm glad you're finally getting back to your old life Hermione."

Ron released me and left so I could get dressed. It was nice to wake up with a smile and just a wonderful feeling that everything was going right.

I headed down stairs, waiting for Harry or Malfoy to start in on me. No one was there and the room was completely deserted. I frowned. Where could they have gone? Breakfast was long over, since it was almost eleven. I was suddenly glad Ron woke me or I would have missed charms class at one today!

I went searching for anyone but the great hall, the library, the commons were all deserted. I figured they were avoiding me. Why, though?

I wasn't ready to see severus yet. I still wasn't sure how he felt about actually being with me. Forever with a bonded mate was a scary thought.

My thoughts drifted to Karen, my wondrous daughter that was miles away from me. Could I see her before this weekend? I was sure Andromeada wouldn't mind too much. But what if she was busy, or maybe not even home?

I was actually missing Karen quite a bit, for only have been with her less than twenty four hours. I guess every mother felt that need to be around their offspring at first.

Ugh, I shook my head. What was wrong with me? I was thinking about it all wrong. It would make me happy to see Karen. That's what mattered.

Determined, I headed out to the grounds, stopping only before I was about to apparate. An uneasy feeling had erupted in my stomach. I lowered my wand in confusion. I knew I wasn't sick. I never got sick!

I turned around swiftly when I heard someone walking up to me. I let out a breath. It was just severus. I felt like I'd been drowning in water until he showed up.

"Hermione, I thought I made it clear you can't stray too far without hurting yourself!" he said, pulling my upright and closer to him. I suspected the latter was just a necessity. To him anyway.

"Would you believe me if I said I forgot?" I whispered pulling away from him. It felt wrong to be held by him when he obviously didn't want to touch me.

I lowered his now empty hands. "Something is bothering you." He said calmly, though I saw something in his eyes that made me think he was anything but calm.

"Aside from you not wanting me? nothing." I snapped before I could hold me tongue. I sighed and turned away from him, expecting him to walk away. Part of me wanted that and another...did not.

I felt him stand right behind me, so close I could smell everything that made him Severus. His hands reached out to turn me to face him. I allowed that.

He had a strange look in his eyes as he stared at me.

"Out of everything I expected you to say, _that _was not one of them." I whispered softly. His warm, minty breath fanned over my face. I inhaled wistfully. He noticed and smirked just a little.

"One thing you should never question is how much I _do _want you. In every way possible."

I frowned, "Is that a subtle way of saying you want to fuck me?"

He sneered, "Hardly. I don't want to 'fuck' you."

"No you just fuck _with _people." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Possibly, but not so much now. All I think about is you and our bloody bond." He said, I glanced down at his plain black teaching robes. How did my love life come to this? Why was it him?

Maybe it was the way I couldn't help but smile when I heard his name? Maybe it was those beautiful black eyes? Or maybe the voice? The voice that sent shivers down my spine whenever I heard it?

Tears prickled in my eyes, but I fought them off.

"How do I know?" I whispered softly. I met his eyes, eyes that were burning with something.

He took a step closer to me and gripped my chin gently. "You'll just know."

He brushed his warm lips against mine, eliciting a little gasp from my mouth. I sucked in his breathe eagerly, pressing closer to him, overtaken with the emotion his word envoked in me. I did know. I knew everything about him that mattered at the moment. He was all that mattered in my life, along with Karen. Two people to love and to love me? When did I get so lucky?

I gripped the back of his neck, tilting my head so our kiss went deeper than ever before. We really hadn't been doing this enough. His hands moved from my waist to twine in my mass of curls. He pulled away for a split second before descending on my mouth with a growl that expressed a hunger I hadn't heard before. I was innocent in this. I only knew the brutal part of loving another person with their body. This was too foreign for me to wrap my head around. Too wonderfully good as well.

I pressed my chest more firmly against his, wondering how I could just get closer and closer and never be apart. He seemed to want the same thing because he pushed my down into the soft grass and covered my body with his, kissing me with like a man possessed.

The thought of visiting my daughter had vanished and now I was more interest in his tongue. In my mouth.

I was only distantly aware of the shockingly, animal-like noise that were escaping out mouths. I heard my name every few second, as I knew I must have said his quite a few times. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck, biting, licking, sucking and just so warm on my body. I melted into his hold and he could have suddenly said he wanted us to by a puppy and I wouldn't have noticed as long as he was touching me the way he was.

We rolled over and I was suddenly straddling him again, our mouths parted for the first time in almost ten minutes.

I panted and stared down at him with a smile. "We have to do that more often." I whispered, not wanting the good mood to disappear too quickly.

He was breathing very quickly, "I agree." He said in his deep voice.

I ran my hands along his chest, searching for something to say, but too content to even think about anything but his body touching mine. It was a heavenly feeling.

"I hope we wont ever doubt this again, Hermione." He said, releasing all the tension in his body as I continued to touch him.

"No, I think not." I said with a smile.

"Where exactly we're you going before I arrived?" He asked suddenly.

"Harry, Ron and even Malfoy all disappeared before I came down to the common room. I couldn't find them anywhere, so I was going to go visit Karen."

"Oh yes, I remember you saying you'd be visiting her. " He nodded sighing contently.

"Would you like to come with me this weekend to see her?" I asked out of nowhere. He blinked, looking shocked. A smile spread across his face, or at least a smirk did.

"That would be wonderful, Hermione." He whispered and leaned up to give me a forceful kiss. My lips were tingling and were probably bruised. I laughed against his lips, glad something was working out.

I rolled off of him and we got to our feet. It was a silent walk back to the castle, and I paused at his private rooms.

"Good day Severus, I'll see you later." I said and kissed his cheek lightly just in case someone was coming down the hall. When I looked up I saw two Slytherin's walking towards me. Severus had already disappeared into his rooms and I put my head down and walked past them. Or I tried to anyway.

"So that's how you have an O in Potions? Scrubbing his cauldrons, are you?" One yelled to me, I recognized him as Theodore Nott but I didn't know that name of the second boy.

"Hardly, I actually do my assignments." I said without a trace of the hurt and anger I felt. I'd been through much worse than these idiots could even dream of doing to me.

Theo came closer, with his friend helping to corner me into the wall. I just stood there, wondering if Severus would ruin his reputation to help me if he was here. His room was just ten feet away. If only he heard the things they were saying. What would he do? Detention?

Somehow that didn't seem like enough to me.

"Assignments? I bet you're following your own personal set aren't you? Knees a little sore aren't they?"

I glared and him trying to move past him, but he was physically stronger than me. He made the mistake of grabbing me around my waist and planting a wet kiss on my neck, where he bit down. I screamed.

Not because it hurt, though it had stung, but out of anger. I kicked and swore until I remembered I was a witch. One of the most powerful witches of the century. On Severus, Harry and Malfoy were as powerful as me.

A burst of green light flew from my body, hitting Theo in the chest. When he started screaming I knew it had been the Torture curse. I hadn't really meant to do that, but I was panicking. I could go through something like that again. Ever.

His nameless friend was angry, and pulled my legs out from under me. He tried to pin my arms to the ground.

"You stupid mudblood bitch. You think you can use that curse on anyone? That's for Purebloods. You aren't worthy! _Crucio!"_

Pain swept through my body, lighting my bones on fire. I trashed around, screaming and begging for them to stop. Then it was gone. I opened my eyes and groaned as my body kept twitching with pain.

Theo was unconscious, and his friend wasn't so lucky. I got to my feet shakily and saw his own blood splattered over the walls, me and even the ceiling. I clutched my stomach where one of them had managed to kick me hard enough to break a rib. A nearby door flew open, and a stumbling Severus came out.

"Hermione! What happened!" He made his way over to me, almost tripping over Theo's nameless friend.

"They saw me kiss you and were teasing me. I got angry and tried to run away, but Theo bit me. My magic just came out of nowhere. The Torture cure. I didn't mean to, really." I said softly, leaning against the wall nearby. My body was shaking with pain and covered in sweat.

"His friend, in turn, tortured you. Stupid on his part." Severus said glaring at the disfigured body on the ground.

"Come on, we'll both need Madam Pomfrey. I stopped stocking this potion two months ago." He whispered, but I faded away. Unconsciousness was a safe place. I felt Severus lift me into his arms, putting a body bind on the delirious Theodore Nott.

* * *

A/N: I had a bit of writers block, but I'm back on track. There probably wont be more than five more chapters if that many. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean alot!


	13. Somewhere Only We Know

Chapter 13 – Somewhere only we know

_Someone set the forbidden forest on fire. It was the only explanation for all the smoke, which was suffocating me. I tripped over a little first year. A Hufflepuff from what was left of her school uniform. I fell down a few times, too many to count really. _

"_You bastard!" someone screamed. I didn't know who had said it but I saw them. A woman, not much older than my own mother, was clutching a Ravenclaw boy in her arms. Tear were running down her face, leaving tracks in the dirt and dust covering her face. _

_The boy's eyes were lifeless._

_It didn't take long to put together. I could see the death eater turning, ready to let her have it._

_He was dead before he finished turning. The woman looked and saw me breathing furiously, my wand pointed towards the death eater. She nodded her thanks and went back to clutching her son._

_I left her to it, knowing I wouldn't get her to leave._

_I made my way toward the forest, staring at the flames leaping from his. Hogwarts was in ruins, the wards fallen. I looked at my bare feet, sliced, and brunt. I couldn't feel the pain yet, because of the adrenaline rush, I assumed. Harry was in there._

_Voldemort was in there. I was going to help him! _

_But I couldn't make my feet move. I couldn't go into the forest, which was burning. I kneeled over, coughing, trying to take in a deep breath. It was happening. I cast a bubblehead charm, taking ten deep breaths before I could think straight. _

_I'd just spent hours being tortured. Did I really want to die after having survived all that?_

_I would die if I went in there. Harry had to do this alone, what could I do to help him anyway?_

_All I could do was die for him and no one would be happy about that. At least no one that counted. I struggled back to my feet, taking in shallow breaths hoping that would help me._

_What I didn't know was that on one could help me. Only I could help myself. I wanted this helplessness to go away. I was alive and that's what mattered most._

_I looked down at my battered body. Scars and blood covered me from head to toe. My eyes watered, but I refused to cry. The many names of death eaters were gouged into my skin and I couldn't stand to look at them any longer. I put a glamour around all the scars and blinked to clear up my eyes._

_My clothes were so tattered that my jeans were almost nonexistent. My plain light blue t-shirt was soaked with my own blood. I covered all that up so I looked only slightly exhausted. I had to be strong through this. Stronger than before the torture. The strongest I could ever be._

* * *

I knew I'd been asleep for a long time when I opened my eyes. People were whispering around me so I assumed I was in the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was standing at the foot of my hospital bed, talking in a worried whisper to the headmaster.

"How much can one girl go through? You should have never let children like that back into this school. No matter how it looked, Albus!"

"Madam Pomfrey!" I exclaimed, having never heard her speak anything but politely to the headmaster. She was almost yelling at him now.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger. I believe that she is right." He said as Madam Pomfrey began checking my vitals.

"If you say so, Headmaster." I said relaxing back onto my pillow. My eyes scanned the room, looking for him without permission.

"He is brewing that potion you're going to need." Pomfrey told in me in a soft voice. As soon as she reminded me, a tremor racked through my body, pulling a strangled gasp from my lips.

"_Fuck!"_

Neither of them reprimanded me for my cursing, because the ringing in my ears picked up and a pained moan came from my mouth.

Then it passed and I could see straight again. It was nearly as bad as during the actual curse, but it was still painful and I knew that even with the potion it would last a month before they stopped.

The closed door in the infirmary opened and Severus stepped out, his eyes going straight to my face. Another spasm chose to hit me.

"_Damn it!"_

Severus was by my side holding out the potion when it passed and I drank it slowly, like I remember. I saw him grab another vial and do the same.

"Severus? You were hit with the curse as well?" Pomfrey asked with concern and surprise. Really, why would Slytherin's attack their head of house?

"No, I was not." He said shortly. He had to know that he wasn't going anywhere without giving answers.

"Severus! You can't take-"

"Woman, I am not some clueless first year. I know what I can and cannot do!" Severus cut her off and I let out a laugh watching them argue.

"Hermione, I assume you know why he has taken the potion?" the headmaster asked.

"Albus you are completely aware of the soul bond we have, as is the rest of the wizarding world. I felt it as intensely as she did. I believe I am safe taking the potion, in less I should suffer instead. Would that be preferred?" He said in a dark voice.

"Oh such a dramatic. You know very well the amount of research done on these bonds, medically. I had no idea that was possible. You may as well be a first year, keeping things hidden like that."

Severus stiffened, "As you pointed out, there is no medical research done on this type of bond. So how exactly would I have known to tell you when I didn't bloody well know myself!"

"Okay, that is enough. Can I leave?" I said to stop more pointless arguing. Madam Pomfrey nodded, and flicked her wand to restore my clothes. I was grateful not to walk back to my room with a hospital night gown.

"Severus I assume you'll take care of her. Good day to you both." She said coldly, giving me a smile and Severus a glare.

The headmaster bid us goodbye as well, assuring me that Theo would be expelled and that I would face no charges for killing the other boy. No one would tell me his name and I decided it didn't matter. I'd killed nameless people before. For all I know, that boy's name is carved into my skin at this very moment.

I unconsciously rubbed my forearm where five names were located. Severus noticed.

"You should see the healer. No one would think less of you for wanting them removed."

I nodded, knowing he was right. "I would, though. I think I'll be out of classes for the week. Which means only one week left of my education?"

"What do you plan to do?" He asked, with a strange rasp to his voice.

"I have no idea. Nothing? The service reward I received from the ministry has set me for life. I'll move with Karen I suppose. Get this mothering thing down."

The question hung in the air, making me shiver. I looked up at him.

"I don't know what to do with you though. How do you fit? I can't see you in that life but I can't see you out of it either. I want you there."

He looked at me softly and led me into his rooms.

"We'll see. I plan to retire in two more years. I want to be there too. Surprisingly."

I stared at him, shocked beyond belief. Was he serious? Yes he was! I could tell looking in his eyes. I moved more quickly than I should have and planted a kiss on his warm lips, trying not to grin like a fool.

Things just might work out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is late! I am so sad to say that I think this is the last chapter. I plan to do one more chapter, tie up loose ends, but I never really had a plot aside from Severus and Hermione getting together. There wasnt a big evil. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Reviews have been amazing, always so many nice things. I love starting and finishing a story like this! Thanks to everyone!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Severus! It's here! Come _quickly!"_ I called through our ten year old house. I heard slow footsteps on the stairs, and I growled with frustration.

"You aren't even fifty yet you miserable man, walk faster!" I sighed in fury when the pace never increased.

"I believe that I am allowed to walk at whatever pace I wish, Hermione. Now give it here." He said sharply, reaching for the envelope in my hands. I twirled out of his reached and ripped open the letter.

"Hermione! We agreed!" Severus protested. I just smirked as my eyes scanned down the letter, so much like the one I received when I was eleven years old.

"KAREN!" I shouted and glared at my husband. Karen obviously knew to run when I called.

"Mum? What is it...is that…? Let me see!" She exclaimed and I handed the letter to her, watching her brown eyes light up.

"September is two months away though!" She pouted and looked up at Severus. What did she think he could do about it!

"That's another two months to study in preparation for the new school, Karen. Think about it. You'll be smarter than anyone there!"

Of course that was what she'd been waiting for. I summoned the letter and scanned the book list attached.

"Mum? Will I be able to that? Use magic without a wand? You never use yours anymore. Neither does dad!"

"Honey I've told you that we were named a soul bond couple. That makes it possible to do that. You could do it too, but not like we can."

Karen sighed, she'd heard this so many times. Her hair had turned out to be more like her biological father's than mine, but everything else was a replica of me. Karen didn't know Severus wasn't her father. I wasn't ever going to tell her myself. To many painful memories and besides Severus was the greatest father in the world.

Severus put an arm around my waist as we watched Karen run to her library to start studying.

"She'll figure it out one day." He said in that velvety voice.

"Of course, but she'll be smart enough to know it doesn't matter. Not really."

He stayed silent. I waited for his question. The one he asked every week no matter the answer I gave.

"She'll be going out of business soon, you know. No one has the problem and you're running out of time."

"I am not going. It will be in the paper for sure and then Karen will know and ask too many questions. I should have done it before we moved here, but I wasn't ready. I'm still not. I'm sorry Severus."

The many scars I received during the battle still marred my skin, even covered with glamours. I could still feel them, but no one could see them.

"Take the glamours off. Now."

I looked over at him, angry. How dare he tell me-

"Hermione!"

I took them off, feeling the ripple of the magic releasing. In the next second he was scanning my body, though he had it memorized already.

He pressed a hard kiss to my lips. He was angry with me. I could tell, but he still loved me. Embracing that love was the best thing I ever did.

"MUM!"

I tried to pull away from Severus, to restore the glamours, but he held fast and I couldn't concentrate enough to replace them before Karen was in the room holding an open book.

It fell from her hands when she saw us. He didn't usually behave like this in front of her, but Severus had a point to prove.

"Mum…what happened!"

Severus pulled away from me and took a seat on the other side of the room. Coward. I was wearing my knee length night gown. It was a light blue color and had a low dip in the back and left me arm completely bare. It wasn't my fault it was ninety degrees out.

"Karen….it's nothing." I tried but she came closer that touched one of the scars on my forearm. It was just a deep jagged cut, but she still looked at me in disbelief.

"Who hurt you, Mum?" She was worried about me. I felt my eyes water.

"Karen, don't worry about it. It was a long long time ago. Before you were born." I tried to explain, but she circled around me, a gasp escaping her mouth when she saw my back. I glared over at my dear husband.

"Mum this happened in the war? You were hurt? Who did this?"

"Yes, Hermione who did this?" Severus's voice asked.

"I'll tell you who did this when you're older Karen. I'm fine, it's just scars. They don't even hurt." That was a lie. They hurt constantly, when the weather changed and sometimes just randomly.

Karen gave me a big hug and raced back to her room, and I turned to my husband.

"Thank you." I knew why he had done it. Because I wouldn't have been able to.

"You're welcome." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He really could do anything.

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is. It is very short. shorter than I thought it would be. I've waited to see what else I could do, but I think my muse is just finished with it. So instead of fighting it I just let it end in this epilogue. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I'll see some of you when my newest story is posted. I'm out of school for the summer already so I'll have plenty of time. Until next time. - Mayajane


End file.
